


Haikyuu!! Drabble Collection

by WitchHobi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Feel free to send me prompts in the comments, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Oikawa's chronic injury, Multi, any ship any au anything, minor warning for car accident in chapter one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchHobi/pseuds/WitchHobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu Drabble Collection, Send me Prompts in The Comments Below! Any ship, Any Characters, Any AU, Anything I'll do it I'm so thirsty for Haikyuu prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hospital Flowers - Kagehina

            It all happened so fast, they’d stepped onto the crosswalk together, footsteps like staccato against pavement, a quick shout of _‘Idiot!’,_ a strong shove between his shoulder blades, and a heavy clatter all preceded the main event that was a silver sedan screeching to a halt and its driver hauling herself out of the drivers seat with a clamber of sputtering words and flitting hands as her eyes, along with his, rest on the bundle now collapsed on the crosswalk.

            Fiery hair obscured a furrowed brow and eyes screwed shut, small hands clutched the sides of a small head and clenched teeth gritted soundlessly around a quiet swear as his arms twitched with some hurt that had yet to be seen.

            Kageyama wasn’t sure what to do, but he moved on autopilot as he bent knees and touched a hand to Hinata’s shoulder, “Hinata,” he asked, hope that the damage wasn’t bad and that he was just shocked leaking into his voice. “Hinata,” He called again, with a little more desperation, “Hinata!” Without response, he glanced around frantically, eyes searching the crowd now gathered around them before his stare finally found the driver and he spoke with venom, “call an ambulance.”

            His gaze harded as she hesitated, “ ** _Now.”_**

 

 

* * *

 

 

      Minutes turned to hours and hours to days before Hinata’s mother finally called him, told him it was alright for him to come visit. When the accident first happened his family had wanted some private time to handle the complications and Kageyama accepted that it was fair. But it still didn’t ease his worries.

     

 

      _What if he broke something?_  
      What if he can’t spike anymore?  
      What if he has to retire?  
      

Kageyama surprised even himself as his thoughts left volleyball and moved forward towards:  
  
  
      _What if he doesn’t get better?_  
      What if he doesn’t come back to school?  
      What if he can’t smile the same anymore?  
      What if I lost him before I tell him how much he means to me?

      It was no secret for him that his affections had only one muse nowadays but he still surprised himself with it at times, as he walked down the sidewalk he contemplated a bouquet of sunflowers in a shop window and wondered if Hinata would like them if he brought them for him.

      He decided against it.

      Hinata would just call him silly for something like that.

     

      The walk stretched on, crosswalks became battlefields as he learned to take special caution, Hinata would scold him if he were to end up hurt, he knew it.

     

      The hospital was large but easy to navigate, nurses were kind and they bore understanding smiles when Kageyama sputtered at their prodding questions regarding his relationship to the patient.

     

His room number was 910.

      It made him laugh.

     

      Kageyama barely made it through the door before a bandaged hand pointed at him, “did you _see_ the room number? This is insanity, fate, it’s-it’s, ahhhhh I don’t even know!”

      Hinata was safe, relatively unhurt, smiling, bright, beautiful, laughing, smiling at _him,_ and Kageyama thanked whatever god that was listening and released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding until the older boy laughed, patting side of his mattress, “You’re making a weird face, Kageyama, what’s got you upset this time? Had a hard time deciding what to get from the vending machine on the way up?”

 

            “I,” Kageyama began, not having the heart to argue. Instead he just took a seat beside Hinata’s bed, a rare smile touching his lips, “it’s nothing, I’m just glad you’re safe.”


	2. Of Wraps and Kneepads - Iwaoi

            It hurt.

            It hurt and he didn't want to say anything about it, he didn't want to slip and worry the others, he didn't want to open his mouth and have them stare, gape, tell him to rest, tell him to _stop._

His joints ground and his muscles ached, he walked slowly so not to anger them and stepped lightly so not to test them. The pounding in his head matches the pounding of his heart as he finally finds a place to sit, weight comes off of his injured knee with what felt like a rush of cool air to the nerves. His back bends and his shoulders move forward, his elbows rest on his thighs and a long breath he'd held since he walked off the court finally released.

            He tugged the white kneepad down from around the offending joint, the skin below puffy and angry red, wincing, he pressed gently with his palm to feel heat radiate from his knee. He knew he was stupid for not listening to doctor's orders, _take it easy_ they'd said, _you'll need surgery at this rate_ they said.

           

            Oikawa Tooru was not good at taking orders.

 

            Footsteps echoed through the locker room, he hadn't had time to react to cover his knee or the sweat on his brow before the trespasser came into view.

            "You've done it again, haven't you?" It wasn't a question.

 

            Iwaizumi Hajime was not good at crisis management.

 

            Oikawa hesitated, shifting, he looked anywhere but into his friend's eyes. "I just, didn't want to--."

            "You didn't want to worry us?" Iwaizumi crossed the remaining distance with ease, plopping down onto the bench beside him, "you're really stupid, you know that?"

            Oikawa just smiled, looking down at his hands, "mean, Iwa-chan," he said softly, fondly.

            "I really am, I'm so mean." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, bending to his bag and retrieving a roll of bandage before sliding off the bench onto his knees, "I'm truly a monster, a monster who's going to bandage your leg and probably carry you to the car."

           

            "The meanest." 


End file.
